


No Plans At All To Leave

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, Smut, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's been thinking about forever with Zayn for as long as he can remember.  Now that Harry has properly proposed to Louis Liam wants to find a ring and pop the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plans At All To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a week after Are Those Wedding Bells In Our Future?.

They had taken an afternoon off as promised to go ring shopping for an engagement ring for Zayn. Unable to keep anything to himself, Harry had told Louis on their drive back from his own proposal that Liam was going to propose and needed a ring. So when Liam showed up at the studio to pick up Harry and Niall, he wasn’t entirely surprised to find Lou there, beaming at him as he entered.

“Why am I not surprised you’re here Lou?” He asked, kissing her and offering his congratulations on her engagement for the first time in person.

“Because you know Haz is shit at shopping and you need a girl’s touch?”

“I thought Niall was coming with us?” Harry questioned, causing them all to laugh.

“Ha fecking ha!” Niall stepped out of his office, greeting Liam with a hand shake and a hug. “We ready? Let’s go.”

They’re in the second jewellery shop when he thinks that he sees it. The first one had been utter shite according to Louis and she insisted that she knows the exact place to buy a ring for Zayn. Louis grabs his hand and leads him to the section she knows will have the style he’s looking at.

There are a few different styles that he listens patiently at as the sales associate explains them to him. The style, the histories and the quality of stones and gold that is used is all overwhelming and Liam focuses on what he likes, what he thinks Zayn will like.

“Not too flashy,” Louis pipes up at the woman who is showing them a giant diamond. “Zee deserves a rock that big but won’t wear it, not her style.”

The woman smiles at them, knowing exactly what to show him. The ring is in this presentation case. It is right in the middle and he recognizes it the moment he sees it. Liam meets Louis’ eyes and they both grin.

“We’ll take it,” Louis says giving Liam a high five.

“I’ll take it,” Liam interrupts. “Unless you want to pay for it? Then we will take it,” he reconsiders coyly staring at Louis.

“He’ll take it,” Harry confirms. He pulls Louis away and shows her to a display case across the store. Niall has already abandoned them and let them know he’d be on the corner grabbing a snack and would wait for them outside when they’d made up their minds.

“What are you showing me Haz? Another present for me?”

Harry laughs, kissing his finance’s temple lovingly. “No princess. I thought it would be nice, something we could get for our mums, as our wedding present to them. Matching teardrop pearl necklaces.” He watches Louis’ face soften.

Louis nods, kissing Harry passionately. “Yes love, yes. That is perfect.” She shudders to think where they’d be without their mums helping them. Even now, Anne and Robin had decided to stay a few more days so they could spend time with Louis and Harry before heading back home and agreed to babysit the kids while they’d gone to help Liam pick a ring. These necklaces will be perfect gifts for the two most important women in their lives.

Once they’ve paid for their purchases, they meet up with Liam who is staring at the small bag in his hands in wonder. Liam looks startled as Louis pulls him close into a tight embrace.

“I’m proud of you Payno,” she says with a peck to his cheek. “Let us know when you do it. Have her call so we can take you out and celebrate properly.”

A few months pass by and the ring is burning a hole in the shoebox he’s hidden it in. It isn’t that he’s waiting for a perfect moment, it’s just that he’s never made as big a decision before and he needs to be entirely sure. He needs Zayn to know that it isn’t about Harry and Louis getting married that he’s asking. He wants her to understand how serious he is, how much he loves her and that it isn’t a race with their friends to see who can be married and settled first.

For the first few weeks every single time he sees Louis she tries to subtly ask if he’s done it. When he gives a shake of his head, he watches her frown before she hugs him. At first Zayn didn`t understand what was wrong with them, but it was never easy to decode anything that Louis did so she eventually just ignored it as one of her quirks.

Liam is tired of waiting. He knows it’s him that he’s waiting on, since Zayn still has no idea that he’s going to propose, but he doesn’t want to hold off anymore. Just the week before they had discussed all of the plans that Harry and Louis were being subjected to by their respective mums as she’d spent an entire afternoon watching Louis try on any and every single style of wedding dress known to man. He knew what Zayn`s dream wedding dress would look like; showing off her tattoos, location; on a beach somewhere and proposal; nothing that will embarrass her or him. 

Zayn has made it clear that she’s not as focused on marriage as most birds are, but she’s not opposed to the idea. Of the two of them, Liam is admittedly the more romantic of the two. They both prefer it that way.

The shop is closed early for the day. Usually on Thursdays Liam and Zayn make sure to keep the store open until at least 10pm. She’s long since started doing art workshops in the basement of the Comic Lounge and almost every night something is going on there. Friday and Saturday nights are usually the busiest of nights and Monday through Wednesdays are workshop nights. So for them to do a complete and full inventory of the store, it has to be done on Thursday. 

Zayn is obsessively organized, so inventory is less tedious than they would have expected, but still it’s a night’s worth of work with organizing, reorganizing and counting, as well as coming up with new ideas to improve their business and bring more foot traffic into the shop. It’s over take away Indian food and listening to new music that Niall and Harry had gifted them asking for their opinion that Liam sees his chance.

Discussion has moved off of the store and Zayn is telling him that she has been itching for new ink. She has a design that she knows would be sick on her ribcage and pulls it off of the wall to show Liam. It’s the two of them, he knows because she’d told him the story of the two characters. Vigilantes who fight crime. By day they’re international pop stars touring the world and singing their hearts out as they live the dream every kid who has ever listened to the radio has wanted. By night, they don their spandex costumes, leather in her case, and battle the world’s most notorious villains.

They’re all in the group, her and Liam with Louis, Harry and Niall. But only her and Liam go out and fight crime. She’s made an appointment with her usual guy for that weekend and Liam kisses her, proud not only because of how talented she is, but how she’s willing to put him permanently on her body.

It’s time.

 

He is holding her hand with his right hand, fingers stroking her palm gently. His left hand is in his pocket, playing with her ring.

“I love you Zee.” Zayn’s smile is wide, her cheeks pink from her blush. He watches her eyes flit around the room shyly. After all of this time, he finds it endearing how she still gets so flustered by his confessions of love for her.

“I love you too Leeyum.”

He stands up and walks around the table, ignoring the look of confusion on her eyes. It’s as he kneels down on one knee that he watches her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

“Will you marry me Zayn Javadd Malik?”

“Leeyum,” she whispers softly. “Serious?”

“Serious,” he confirms. 

Zayn nods. “Yes, I will.” She holds out her hand and lets him slide the ring on her finger. His mouth is on hers immediately, their kiss deep and hungry. When he looks at her ring again, he sees that she wipes at her eyes. She looks at it closely and throws her hands around his neck.

“It’s beautiful, I love it! I love you.”

`You`re beautiful Zee, I love you.`

They kiss for a few moments, Liam enjoying the lazy press of their mouths together and the way Zayn`s fingers card through his hair affectionately. When they pull away, Zayn chases his lips with hers.

“Does everyone know” she asks him.

“I didn`t pull a Hazza,” Liam confesses. “I mean he, Lou and Niall know, but no one else. Kept it to myself really. They don’t even know when I was gonna do it, just that I was planning on asking.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow in surprise. “How long have you been … When did you get the ring?”

A blush covers Liam’s entire face and he takes a deep breath. “Well, I bought the ring the week after Haz proposed to Lou, but I’d been looking for rings for a few months before that. Saving anyways, just looking at rings when I’d passed a store. And then … I just didn’t want to wait anymore. Wanted to just find the right one and ask.”

The surprise is evident on her face and Liam smiles as her expression softens and she pulls him close to kiss him. “I love you Liam James Payne, more than anything and anyone. Ever.”

“I love you Zayn. I promise you, I’ll spend the rest of our lives showing you how much.” He kissed her playfully before pressing his hand to her stomach gently. “I want to start a family with you, have babies and just …”

Zayn could see Liam getting emotional as she leaned in to press her finger over his lips. “I want that too Leeyum. Wanna be Zayn Payne…”

They both paused for a moment, eyes widening in surprise before breaking into laughter. 

“Zayn Malik-Payne? Zayn Payne-Malik?”

“Zayn the Payne Malik?” Liam teased.

“Zayn Malik-Payne.”

“Liam Malik-Payne,” Liam added softly. “If you’re going to be a Malik-Payne, then so am I. So are our children.”

“Our children,” Zayn breathes.

They shared a few more kisses until finally Liam pulled away and took her hand in his, stroking the ring lovingly. “I thought maybe we’d take a trip? Visit your mum and dad and share our news with them?

Zayn nodded. “Did they know?

“I told you, no one knew.”

“You didn’t ask their permission?” Zayn gasped as she clutched her chest. “How very dare you!”

Liam’s eyes widened and he flinched. “That was terrifying,” he growled. “So very Louis.”

“We’ll go to Bradford this weekend?” Drive up on Saturday and come back Sunday?”

Liam nodded. “And then I figure that we’ll go up to Wolverhampton next week and tell mum and dad.”

“We’re getting married babe!”

Liam grinned, kissing his fiancé playfully. 

“Grab my phone.” Zayn took the phone from Liam’s outstretched hand and opened her face time app. Seconds later she was waiting for Louis to answer. They were surprised when Elsa’s face popped up on her screen.

AUNTIE ZEEEEEE” Elsa yelled when she saw Zayn’s face. “And Uncle LEEEEMO!”

Both Zayn and Liam laughed as El’s toothy grin reflected at them. 

“Hi babygirl,” Zayn replied with a laugh. “Where’s your mum and daddy?”

“Mummy’s in the shower and Daddy’s sneaking us candy. Told us mummy couldn’t know because he’ll have to sleep in the dog house again.” Elsa looked off of the screen for a moment before shrugging and looking back at them. “It’s okay, it’s not mummy, it’s Zee and Leemo. They won’t tattle on you.”

“They sure as hell will,” Harry’s voice echoed through the phone.

Elsa burst out into giggles. “Bad word Daddy. Daddy said a bad word and gonna get a spanked bottom. Mummy gonna point her finger at him.” Elsa mimicked Louis shaking her finger like she did when she scolded them for doing something wrong. Zayn and Liam continued to laugh, watching Elsa laugh with them.

“Can we speak to your daddy please,” Liam asked. They watched Elsa try to wink at him and nod her head. 

“Anything for you Uncle Leemo. “ Just as she was about to hand over the phone, she stopped. “When are you gonna come over to have a princess party with me again? Mummy said I could help her make you cookies. Do you want to come over and play with me sometime? Please?”

Zayn grinned and nuzzled into Liam’s face as she watched his eyes soften and a pink blush travel up his throat to his cheeks. 

“Of course Elsa darling. Anytime you like. I’ll make a date with your mum.”

“Daddy,” Elsa screamed as she ran into the kitchen. “ Uncle Leemo and I are gonna have a date. Gonna date Uncle LEEEEEMOOOOO”.

When Harry’s face appeared on their phone, Zayn and Liam were laughing hysterically. “Lou is going to KILL you,” Zayn howled. “She is so hyper right now.”

They could still hear her running around the house, screaming and laughing as she was singing a song only she seemed to know.

“Fuck, tell me about it!” Harry sighed. He was cut off by Elsa’s voice.

“Another bad word. Two bottom spanks for Daddy. Mummy’s gonna spank daddy!!”

“I think that maybe Daddy needs something other than positive reinforcement if he’s going to stop swearing,” Liam giggled. “A bottom spank isn’t a punishment for you.”

Harry grinned. “You’re both menaces, what do you want.”

“Go get Lou, we want to talk to her. And you. Yeah, go get her.”

Harry headed through the house to the upstairs, scolding at Elsa to calm down before she got a bottom spank for being a terror. No one was surprised when she only laughed and skipped off to find somewhere else to sing.

“I swear to god Harold,” Louis’ voice growled. “You’re gonna get more than your arse spanked for getting our daughter so hyper before bed.”

That only set Liam and Zayn off on another round of laughter. Especially as they watched Harry roll his eyes and mock Louis to them on the screen.

“Lou, Zee and Liam are on the phone, they want to talk to us.”

As Harry and Louis got comfortable on the bed, both able to see Liam and Zayn on their phone, Elsa came rushing into the room.

“I checkded on Bee and Jas, they’re still asleep,” she said climbing onto the bed with them.

Harry mumbled something under his breath about being thankful they were heavy sleepers with the amount of noise that went on in this house.

“And Mummy? Uncle Leemo said we could go on a date. That you will set up a date with him for me and we’ll have a princess party and make cookies.” Elsa slipped in between Harry and Louis to make herself comfortable. She gripped Harry’s hand in hers before almost immediately passing out, her mouth open and soft snores already echoing in the room.

Harry was grinning victoriously while Louis tried to glare at him, only managing to look fond. She then focused on the phone where Liam and Zayn were watching in shock. 

“What’s this about you trying to date my kid Payno? She’s a bit young for you, don’tcha think?”

Liam shook his head while Zayn flashed Louis the finger. 

“Fuck you Louis,” Zayn said as she wiggled her finger.

“Wrong finger asshat,” Louis cackled before she realized what she was seeing. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped. “Holy fuck.” She exchanged a glance with Harry before giving a very volume controlled squeal.

“Congratulations!!!”

Zayn mimicked her silent scream and they both flailed their hands. Harry beaming at his friends and giving Liam a thumbs up.

“Anything you need mate, anything. You let us know.”

“Well,” Zayn started shyly “I was wondering Lou if you maybe … wanted to be my maid of honour. 

Louis’ eyes widened and tears formed in the corners. “Really?” She looked at Zayn who was also tearing up. 

“Yeah. Wali, Saf and Donyia will be bridesmaids with Ruth and Nic, but I want you to stand beside me. Niall is standing up with Liam.”

“And,” Liam coughed. “I wondered if you wanted to be a groomsman Harry? Stand up with us.”

“We’d be honoured,” Harry answered for them both.

“And, Elsa. We would love for her to be our flower girl.”

“Oh god,” Louis was crying freely now. “That is perfect.”

“Like, I know she’s going to be a flower girl in yours. And we don’t want to take anything away… and if you want, she can wear the same dress but..”

“God, no,” Louis gasped. “No it’s perfect. She loves you both and will be so happy that you’ve included her. All she talks about is how cool her Aunt Zee and Uncle Leemo are. How much she loves you both and … It’s perfect.”

They talked for a while longer, Zayn letting their friends know they’d be going to Bradford that weekend to talk to her parents before heading to Wolverhampton to Liam’s and promised that once things settled down around the engagement, they would sit down and start to plan it.

Harry got up to put Elsa to bed. When he came back, Louis had already ended the call with Zayn and Liam and was curled up under the sheets.

“I’m so happy for them,” Louis whispered against Harry’s throat as he settled beside her.

“Me too.”

Across town, Liam placed Zayn’s phone on the table and pulled her close as he kissed her. “Let’s go home babe. Wanna make love to my fiancé.”

Zayn grinned. She got up and started to close off the lights to lock up. When she was finished, she climbed onto Liam’s lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Her hands framed his face and she pulled him in, kissing him long and hard, licking hungrily into his mouth.

“Maybe,” she whispered into his mouth. “We can get off here, fast and hard before you take me home and make me scream all night long?”

Liam’s groan was swallowed by Zayn’s smile. She slid off of his lap so that she could reach under her knee length skirt. Moments later her panties were dangling from her finger and Liam could only palm his growing erection at the black lace that hung before his eyes.

“Now, are you going to get your cock out for me Leeyum, or am I gonna have to do it myself?”

Liam gave Zayn a grin in response. “If I’m going to do all the work later, maybe you should get working?” He gave a few subtle strokes of his cock through the denim as he watched Zayn lick her lips. She tugged him from the stool he’d been sitting on at her drawing table and led him through the shop to their office. With sway of her hips, she stopped and pushed him so that he was sprawled out on the couch, thighs spread deliciously. She placed a finger to her lips to shush him and walked over to her desk, flicking on her ipod to a specific playlist. When the first song started to echo through the room, Zayn began to dance. At first her movements were stilted, as though she was self conscious, but as she continued, she became more confident and started to pull her top over her head. 

Liam licked his lips and let his eyes roam shamelessly up and down Zayn’s body. When she stepped out of her skirt, he couldn’t stop himself from palming his erection which was so hard it was starting to feel painful.

“So fuckin’ hot for me when you dance,” Liam groaned. He was hypnotized by the sway of Zayn’s hips and the way her hands roamed freely up and down her chest. She dropped to her knees and immediately reached for his belt buckle, undoing it with one flick of her wrist,

“Hips up love,’ she groaned. As he lifted his hips for her to pull his jeans down his thighs, Liam pulled his shirt over his back and threw it on the couch beside him. Zayn lifted from her knees on the floor and leaned up onto the couch, placing each of her knees on each side of Liam’s thighs, opening herself for him. 

“You wet for me?” Liam asked as he attacked the side of her throat with bites and kisses.

“Always.” She slid his cock through her folds, grinding shamelessly on his lap until they were both a panting mess, breathing into each other’s mouths and grasping for any piece of each other’s skin they could hold onto.

When she couldn’t wait any longer, Zayn rose on Liam’s lap and placed her at his entrance. His head was thrown back, eyes closed and lower lip caught between his teeth. The sight of him had her leaning forward to tug on his ear with her teeth. 

“Gonna ride you baby, gonna come on your cock, wanna feel you come in me babe.”

“Zee,” Liam moaned. “Need a condom.”

Zayn shook her head. “On the pill babe, don’t want a condom. Wanna feel you, just you.”

Liam’s groan echoed off of the hollow of her throat. “Gonna kill me.”

“Look at me Leeyum, look in my eyes.”

As their gazes met, Zayn slowly lowered herself on him, clenching around his cock with each inch that slid inside of her. When she was fully seated, she arched her back and twisted her hips, their gazes never losing focus. Zayn’s body covered with goose bumps as Liam’s hand trailed from her jaw, down her chest to her stomach. His finger sliding purposefully between the lips of her pussy to find her clit, Liam smiles as he watches Zayn’s eyes flutter shut. He applies only a little bit of pressure, stroking small circles around her clit until she can’t sit still any longer, her body itching to start moving.

Zayn leans back, placing her hands on Liam’s knees behind her before she starts to really move, lifting and rising on his cock, swiveling her body in a way that she knows drives him crazy. His finger is replaced by his thumb as Liam works her clit more to get her close to her orgasm rather than to tease.

“So fucking hot on my cock, Zee. Love watching you ride me.”

“Love riding you, Leeyum.” Zayn answers. She throws her head back, letting her hair fall down her back and exposing the column of her throat. 

Liam’s heart stutters. This is the woman he’s been in love with for what feels like forever. This is the woman he’s going to marry. This is the mother of his future children. He wants nothing more in this moment than to watch her fall apart on him, to come so hard that her eyes glaze over and her whole body shakes from the force of his love for her. He pulls his thumb from where it’s stroking her clit and watches her eyes flutter open. She watches him bring his thumb to his mouth and lick it, sucking her juices off of his skin.

“Oh fuck Leeyum,” Zayn stutters, her hips pumping up and down on him. “Make me come, please, wanna come for you. Feels so good.”

His hands reach for her hips and he grips them hard as he starts to snap his hips up, using the ground as leverage. The sound of the smacking of their skin together echoes in the room, her grunts mixing with his. 

Zayn’s mouth opens in a silent scream, her nails gripping into the meat of Liam’s thighs where she’s holding on to him. Her body is strung tight like a bow and she clenches down on his cock which is still pistoning in and out of her.

Liam’s orgasm follows shortly as he watches her climax. Before she can completely come down from her high, Liam shifts them so that she’s lying on the couch, one leg over the back while the other is gently placed over his shoulder. Liam ignores her question of what he’s doing as he spreads her pussy open, licking his lips at the sight of her swollen, used hole. It’s glistening from her own juices and decorated with his come which is sticky and trailing down her thighs.

Zayn’s toes curl at the first stroke of Liam’s tongue on her. He’s licking her, sucking the mixture of their collective orgasms from her skin and when she feels him fit his mouth directly over her hole, tongue flicking in and fucking her with dedicated purpose, she threads one hand in her own hair and one in his, thrusting her hips against his face roughly.

The feel of his stubble against her thighs is only one of the overwhelming sensations that Zayn is chasing. He has one thumb riming her arse hole, dipping in just to tease her before tapping it and starting the cycle again. He has fit his lips around her clit and is sucking roughly, alternating between that and fucking his tongue into her cunt while his free hand is holding her hips down so she can’t thrust like she really wants to.

When Zayn lets herself look down, she sees the burnt honey colour of Liam’s eyes watching her, his face slick with their come and his cock dangling between his legs. She can’t contain the scream, the long drawn out shout of his name as she comes. He pulls back and kneels up just in time, rubbing her clit roughly with one finger while his other hand grabs his cock and he starts to jerk off with long, tight strokes. She watches him strip his cock, his eyes glued to her pussy which, with the force of her orgasm, squirts all over him. She reaches so far it’s lubricating his fist on his cock, only making his glide easier, the squelch of his strokes louder. It is within less than a half a dozen strokes that he’s coming, long thick ropes of come on her thighs and stomach.

“Kiss me,” Zayn moans as she suffers the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Need your mouth, kiss me Leeyum.”

He’s crouching over her, kissing her mouth instantly. Her grip is needy, he can feel how overwhelmed she is in his arms and he whispers against her mouth, how good she is, how proud he is of her and how much he loves her. They’re both curled on the couch, a blanket thrown over them as Liam strokes Zayn’s hair and she draws random patterns on Liam’s chest.

Zayn raises her head and rest her chin over Liam’s pectoral. She grins at the lazy smile that decorates Liam’s face. “You, Mr. Payne are wonderful.”

“Only for you Ms. Malik.”

Zayn growls as she lightly bites at Liam’s shoulder. “Better be just for me.”

“Although, I could be wonderful if you and Lou ever wanted…”

Zayn bites a little harder this time, her growl louder. 

“Or you, Perrie and Lou?”

Zayn pauses and thinks about it, weighing out the possibility. “Actually.”

“Really?”

“Sure. If you, Haz and Nialler ever…”

“How am I just hearing this proposition now?” Liam asks with a grin.

“Or,” Zayn leans down to whisper into Liam’s ear. “You could take me home right now, and do anything you’ve ever wanted to do to me. Even the things you’re too embarrassed to ask for but I know you want anyways?”

“Yeah?”

“Anything,” Zayn whispers . She stands up and pulls on a spare tee shirt and trackies that she keeps in one of the closets in the office. She looks over at Liam who is still on the couch, watching her through lidded eyes. “You gonna come with? Or just lay here and let me have all the fun myself?”

Liam is on his feet and pulling his jeans on and up before the laughter bubbles from Zayn’s lips. “Let’s go. Stuff to do, people to tie up.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow. “People?”

“Me. You. Maybe me and then you. People. We’re people.” Liam is collecting their things and pulls Zayn towards the door, flicking the lights off before setting the alarm. “Come on Zee.” He was whining now causing them both to burst out into laughter. Once the door was locked and they stood under the awning, Liam pulled Zayn close and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back, he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the engagement ring sitting on her ring finger.

“We’re gonna get married Zayn. Can’t wait to be your husband.”

Zayn pulled him in and hugged him tightly with tears in her eyes. “Love you Leeyum. Can’t wait to be Mrs. Liam Malik-Payne.” She pressed a tight kiss to his lips. “Take me home baby. We’re not done celebrating yet.”


End file.
